(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup that records information on or reproduces information from optical discs.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A technique concerned with the present invention is described in Japanese laid-open patent application publication No. JP-A-2004-281026 that discloses an optical pickup.